Women with family histories of cancer have lowered natural killer cell activity which could be due to psychological distress. Little is known about the effects of stress on psychophysiological and immunological functioning in these women. This study will use an experimental stressor model to examine whether women with family histories of breast cancer have greater psychophysiological reactivity and/or greater immunological sensitivity to acute stressors than women without family histories of cancer.